


Caught

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Multi, Pillow Talk, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy had no idea how she got stuck between two wildly different lovers, but she wasn’t exactly complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Darcy/Jane/Sif - skin.

“She’s so perfect, isn’t she?  Skin like milk,” Sif purred, stroking the tips of her fingers down the bare curve of Darcy’s hip.  Darcy woke from her light doze and hummed in acknowledgment before realizing Sif wasn’t talking to her.

“Of course she is,” Jane said from Darcy’s other side.  Without opening her eyes, Darcy could tell Jane was smiling at her like the sun.  “We’re lucky to have you, Darcy.”

Jane always addressed Darcy directly, asked her questions— _is this okay, do you like this, what do you want?_ She always seemed surprised and thankful whenever she saw Darcy naked in bed, whenever Darcy pressed a kiss to her lips, like Darcy was a fallen star she was lucky enough to catch.

Sif, on the other hand, thought of _herself_ as the falling star.  Sif was proud and strong, much like Thor and Fandral and the other warriors of Asgard, and she was just as serene and benevolent as Frigga.  She squeezed Darcy’s hip and then moved her hand up to cup Darcy’s breast from behind, thumb playing with her hardening nipple.  “All of this, just for us.  I think Lady Darcy is the lucky one.”

Jane laughed and stroked Darcy’s hair.  “I think we’re all lucky.”

Darcy opened her sleepy eyes and arched into both of her lovers’ touches.  “Both of you just shush and fuck me, okay?”


End file.
